


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Drowning, Falling Through Ice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, Ice Skating, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lucas is a sweetheart, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Meet-Cute, Near Death Experiences, Pneumonia, Sick Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Winter, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, might make more chapters if I feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**3:15 PM**

"Are you on your way back yet?"

Jungwoo sighed at Doyoung's question,slightly annoyed at the older boy's constant worry."Yes I am hyung."He said."Now please stop worrying,I'll be fine,I promise."He heard Doyoung audibly sigh on the other end of the phone."Sorry,I can't help it."He said."I just can't help but worry about you all the time Jungwoo-ah."Jungwoo smiled in response."I know hyung."He replied."But you're really starting to sound like my mother."


End file.
